PokéWarriors
PokéWarriors is a spin-off game in the Pokémon series for the Wii U. The game is set in an alternate universe of the regular Pokémon universe in which only Pokémon exist. The world is divided into eighteen different nations. Depending on what nation is chosen, the player will be able to control several characters from that nation. Gameplay The gameplay of PokéWARRIORS is very similar in style to the classic Dynasty Warriors gameplay: You, the player, control a soldier of an army and have to conquer certain strongholds in order to drive back the opposing army while said army is trying to conquer your strongholds and eventually, your homebase. Should your homebase ever fall, it's certain game over for you. However, there are a multitude of missions one has to accomplish in order to progress in the story/mission. Should these missions be failed, the whole battle would be lost and would have to be restarted from whether a previous savepoint or the very beginning of the mission. Now, each PokéWarrior may not wield different weapons like it's the case in Dynasty Warriors but the warriors themselves are the weapons. Some of them have control over lightning and can shock their opponents from afar, others may be able to create whole floods that sweap away entire armies. This, you cannot choose between weapons but between movesets. Each moveset consists of four moves and varying stats like Speed, Physical Attack, Special Defense and so forth. New movesets may be unlocked throughout the story or be unlocked by other means such as DLC or use of amiibo. Plus, every warrior has a Mega Meter that fills up independently of the player's actions. This is similar to Hyrule Warrior's Special Technique Gauge. Once this meter is full, the warriors can enter a special state in which all of their stats are increased, some of their moves have be replaced by more powerful ones and this stat finishes with a very powerful combo attack. Now, warriors who are able of mega-evolution will mega-evolve once entering Mega Mode. Across the battlefield, there are certain items spread such as Potions or Ethers. Potions fill up the Health Bar of a warrior. You see, when a warrior gets hit by an attack, (s)he takes damage and once the health bar is empty, the warrior falls and is unable to keep fighting (thus ending the battle in the opponent's favor most of the times). Ethers on the other hand fill up the warrior's move's PP. You see, Moves are special and powerful attacks that can be triggered with the help of the d-pad. Every move only has a limited amount of uses before being not accessible anymore, though. Ethers fill up these moves by two PP each while bigger ones will up five PP each. This is quite similar to the way PP work in the Pokémon games. Furthermore, every warrior has a Exp. Bar. Again, just like in the Pokémon games, warriors receive exp. from defeating enemies and clearing side-missions such as helping out other soldiers. Once enough exp. are gained, the warrior will level up. However, evolutions are unaffected by a warrior's level and will be happening within the story. Leveling up, though, will make a warrior's stats increase and make new movesets available. Now, unlike Hyrule Warriors, this game's warriors are able to control the other captains of their army. You'll be able to give commands such as "Protect the Home Base!", "Come with me!", "Conquer the closest Stronghold!" and so forth to the captains. This allows for different strategic approaches to a mission. Modes PokéWARRIORS includes a single player campaign as well as an Offline and Online Multiplayer. Offline, you can play every mode you can play alone as well, like Story Mode and Quest Mode. Story Mode The main mode in the game where you can choose to play as one of the eighteen nations, despite being only able to choose from four nations at the start of the game. Along the story, you unlock new playable characters from the same nation or nations who joined your side of the war. Every story mission has several missions as well as sidemissions to it that must be won to advance in the story. Quest Mode Similar to the Adventure Mode from Hyrule Warriors. There are around 120 quests the player may challenge in order to receive new movesets, characters and other unlockables. More quests are added by purchasing DLC. Quest include "Defeat 150 enemies in 30 seconds!", "Find the Red Coins!" or "Stop at least three Ratatta from approaching Homebase!". Battle Mode The modes listed below can only be played in multiplayer online and offline with up to four players. Plus, each mode can be played both, in co-op and against one another. *'Conquer Mode': Conquer the homebase of your opponent(s). Similarly to Story Mode, your accompanied with all your respective armies. Whoever conquer every other homebase first, wins! *'Chase Mode': Defeat the opposing warriors! There are no soldiers but the warriors controlled by the player and you need to chase each other down all across the battlefield and defeat the other. *'Rumble Mode': Defeat more enemies than your opponent(s) before the time is up! There are no other captains on the battlefield! The Gymnasium Train your body and level up certain stats by playing 6 minigames. These minigames can be played against friends online and offline as well! Story Long ago, the Pokémon types lived together in harmony and peace. However, one day, a nightmare occurred all across the Pokémon's dreams. A nightmare so frightening that it seemed impossible for every Pokémon to get a good night's sleep. So with no sleep, the Pokémon eventually started to lose trust in one another and conflicts happened. A Pokémon only legends speak of nowadays, though, was able to defeat the nightmare and imprisoned it somewhere where no one would ever find it. The damage, however, was already done: The harmony between the types were shattered and nations and their territories were founded. It wasn't long until conflicts reoccurred - a war seemed inevitable. But what exactly was that nightmare and who is to blame for the seemlingly endless battles? Fight for your nation while trying to find answers to those questions! Nations |-|Forest Nation= Champion: Chesnaught Deity: Shaymin Description: Protectors of the Forests of the Otoyhk region and soldiers of Mother Nature. Naturally peaceful by heart, they are forced into battle by constant ambushes from the Volcano Nation who wants to take over parts of their territory and destroy the Forests. The Forest Nation has been previously allied with the Insect Nation although their relationship is strained ever since Scizor became Champion (leader) of the Insect Nation. Plus, they're neutral towards the Ocean Nation and have formed a peace treaty promising not to attack each other. The Forest Nation has one of the biggest territories in the Otoyhk region and is therefore under constant attack from other nations. Their champion is Chesnaught, a brave and proud knight who is a cunning warrior as well as leader. He sees great potential in a young Treecko, protagonist of the Forest Nation's story. However, their previous champion was Venusaur who became too old for the position of champion and after being wounded in battle, handed over his task to Chesnaught, a close friend and ally. Since then the wise Venusaur has moved his efforts into strategy planning but can still become a true warrior if the situation is grave enough. Shaymin is the Forest Nation's deity and interacts with its members directly, unlike most of the other nation's deities. It's very benevolent and cares deeply for others, even members of the opposing nations. Pokémon |-|Volcano Nation= Champion: Charizard Deity: Ho-Oh Description: The fiercest warriors of the Otohyk region. However, their pride grew over their heads and most of their territories were taken over by the combined forces of the Brawl, Mountain and Earth Nation. This prompted the Volcano Nation to shrink dramatically in size and their last remaining territory is the peak of Mt. Gekido, the second-tallest mountain of the region and an active volcano. Feeling the need to proof themselves and return their nation to former glory, they attack the neighboring countries of the Forest Nation, the Insect Nation, the Swamp Nation, the Brawl Nation, the Earth Nation and the Mountain Nation. This, of course, prompts them to take a rather antagonistic role in the war situation. Later on, they form a union with the Mountain and Earth Nation, forging a combined land they dub the Desert Nation which becomes the biggest territory in the entire region. With combined forces, they pursuit the Forest and Insect Nation so heavily that the Mind Nation and Brawl Nation decide to intervene, a move that was predicted by the Volcano Nation and used to defeat the Brawl Nation and regain their old territories, declaring war against the Earth and Mountain Nations once again. Their Champion is Charizard whose war hunger was caused by a disguised Zoroark, Champion of the Dark Nation. Charizard was once a kind and gentle Pokémon who always fought fair and cared for others. But now, he no longer cares for his people but only for his pride. The Volcano Nation's protagonist is a young Chimchar who wants to solve his nation's problems while trying to resolve his nation's conflicts with other nations in a rater non-violent way. This, of course, can't always be the case and Chimchar ends up fighting for his nation. Eventually, though, he gains Charizard's trust and warns his friend about Zoroark's plan. The Volcano Nation hails the powerful god, Ho-Oh, who is their symbol of hope for their nation and is said to always protect their territories. With their current losses, though, the belief in Ho-Oh and therefore the nation's power has decreased dramatically. Will the mighty bird rise again? Pokémon |-|Ocean Nation= Champion: Empoleon Deity: Suicune Description: The only nation that lives underwater, in the oceans around Otohyk region. This natural independence of the other nations has always prompted the Ocean Nation to remain neutral towards every other nation. While they're used to trade with other nations, this one nation has never really interacted with any Pokémon but ones of their own nation. This changed when the Nightmare occurred and the nation's champion, Empoleon, met with the other nations to discuss what to do about it. Following the soon starting conflicts, Empoleon returned to his ocean home, saddened by the occurencies. He remained suspicous of every other nation and saw their very existence as the root of the crisis. Empoleon brought his army to the surface in hopes of plunging the whole region with all of its nations into the sea, conquering all territories in the process. Empoleon is the nation's Champion but unlike most champions, he doesn't lead the army and therefore, isn't the mentor of the nation's protagonist, Squirtle. The young Water type wishes to stop Empoleon's plan of destroying the region and tries to make as many Water types as possible realize what villain their once proud leader has become. Greninja is the leader of the Ocean Army and Squirtle's mentor. He's used to be a member of the Dark Nation but became a spy for Empoleon. This special task, of course, keeps Greninja from taking part in most of the battles. In these cases, Lapras leads the army. Suicune is the nation's deity and while the members of the Ocean Nation remain loyal towards it, Empoleon's shift in personality has brought Suicune to flee the nation and travel the globe. Empoleon, though, still sees himself with Suicune's blessing. Pokémon |-|Thunder Nation= Champion: Electivire Deity: Thundurus Description: Although usually laid-back and relaxed, this nation can turn deadly when enraged. Unlike most other nations, the Thunder Nation focuses on defending its own territories rather than taking over the others's territories. Due to their only weakness being the Earth Nation, they have had the Iron Nation construct a metallic "island" near the coast of the Otohyk region for the Iron and Thunder Nations to live in. However, over the course of the war, the more war-hungry Iron Nation attacked their former allies and tries to take Metal Island for themselves, a line that had never been crossed before. This sets off the Thunder Nation's rage .... Their Champion is the surfer dude-esque Electivire. He's peaceful by nature and friends with pretty much everyone but can become fast and powerful very quickly, turning him into a more than formidable foe. The Nation's deity is Thundurus, a rather aggressive Pokémon who is the exact opposite of Electivire. It's said that not even Thundurus itself can stop Electivire once he was set off. Pokémon |-|Neutral Nation= Champion: Lopunny Deity: Regigigas Description: Once the only nation without any special powers, this nation was the first to discover the powers of Mega-Evolutions, making them the ruling nation of the Otohyk region for quite some time. Nowadays, though, all of the nations have members who are capable of mega-evolution, making the Neutral Nation be in danger of losing their ruling position. But this isn't the only problem of the Neutral Nation today as their Champion recently passed away and their new Champion, Lopunny, still lacks experience and is rather childish. She needs to proof herself to her people and show the other nations what the Neutral Nation is truely made of - just how? With multiple armies invading their territories, the Neutral Army has to act quickly before it's too late. Also, their national deity, Regigigas, has been gone for many millenia and the only way of resurrecting him is to defeat the Blizzard, the Iron and the Rock Nation. Is this the only way of saving the Neutral Nation or is there another way? Pokémon |-|Mind Nation= Champion: Gardevoir Deity: Cresselia Description: Lead by their Champion Gardevoir, the Mind Nation has given itself the task of protecting peace and harmony among the nations. Having used their psychic powers, the nation's smartest members have discovered that the Dark Nation's leader, Zoroark, has corrupted the other nation's champions and thus, caused the crisis. Backed by their deity, Cresselia, the Mind Nation tries to contact the Ocean Champion, Empoleon, but to no avail. Gardevoir's assistant Slowking, however, was able of infiltrating the Ocean Nation and meet up with Squirtle and his mentor Greninja, both of whom come to the Mind Nation in order to forge a plan with Empoleon. The Ocean Nation, though, views this as a kidnapping and attacks the Mind Nation, forcing Gardevoir to protect her nation alongside with her commanders, Squirtle and Greninja. Squirtle and Greninja are "freed" but Gardevoir tells them to follow their plan either way. As later revealed, it was the Mind Nation who banned the Dark Nation to the Dead Desert, a region so harsh that only a few Pokémon are actually able of living there. The national deity is Cresselia who happens to be the protector deity of the entire Otohyk region as well. Cresselia is the only one who can defeat Darkrai's nightmares. Pokémon |-|Insect Nation= Champion: Vespiquen Deity: Genesect Description: Once living in peace and harmony alongside the Forest Nation, Scizor has challenged the nation's old champion, Heracross, for the position of Champion and won. This prompted a shift in the friendship between the Insect and Forest Nation as Scizor sought independence from the Forest Nation and wanted to proof his nation to be superior. However he handed down the task of Champion to Vespiquen as she could pose better as leader and Scizor became her second-in-command. He started his nation's part in the crisis by surprise-attacking the Forest Nation and taking over the eastern parts of their territories, prompting a counter-attack from the Forest Nation in the process. It was this conflict that indirectly helped the Volcano Nation's conquest of the Forest Nation. Unlike during the earlier assaults from the Volcano Nation, this time, the Insect Nation wanted to defeat the nation themselves, without the Forest Nation's help. Can the Insect Nation defeat or even survive the assault? The national deity is the Pokémon that Genesect used to be before its transformation into the Bug/Steel type it is today. Despite this, though, it still protects its nation loyally. Pokémon |-|Brawn Nation= Champion: Lucario Deity: Terrakion Description: True warriors who have always trained for upcoming wars. And now all of their hard training is paying up: With their powerful army, the Brawl Nation is spreading all across the Otoyk region faster than any of the nations could react to, taking over territories of almost every other nation. It looks like the Brawl Nation would eventually conquer all of the region - but one ... they'd never set foot in the Dead Desert. But why? All they have to fear there is the Dark Nation whom they are strong against. So is there more to their strategies than meets the eye? Lucario is the cunning Champion of the Brawl Nation, a brilliant tactician and a brave warrior who is trained in both, ranged and close combat. He tries to reunite the nations by seemingly conquering their territories and come into contact with the other champions this way. He realized that only a united Otoyk could have a chance against the powers that lie within the Dead Desert and its inhabitants, the Dark Nation. But how talk to somebody who doesn't want you to even get into his country? By conquering it? Lucario certainly has a backwards style of sense to his actions but will it pay off? Terrakion, although once the patron deity of the Mountain Nation, is now the protector of the Brawl Nation. He was attracted by the powerful and cunning members of the nation and became their new deity, lending them all of his powers. The soldiers of the Brawl Nation are way stronger than most other nations. Pokémon |-|Swamp Nation= Champion: Deity: Description: Pokémon |-|Mountain Nation= Champion: Toxicroak Deity: none Description: Although they always shared territories with the Bug and Forest Nations, the Swamp Nation always prefered to live independently of the other two and they'd only rarely make contact, when the situation was grave enough. The Swamp army mostly consists of cunning assassins who use their many variants of poison to take out their enemies. Now, with the Volcano Nation threatening to burn down the Forest and Bug Nations, thus the Swamp Nation as well, the nation's champion, Toxicroak, has gathered the best assassins to take out the Volcano Champion Charizard and leave the Volcano army open for the attacks of the Bug Army. You see, Toxicroak and Scizor have forged a plan to take out the Volcano Nation together, unbeknownst to the Forest Nation. And it might have worked, hadn't Scizor betrayed the Swamp Nation and took over all of the three nation's territories. Now, Toxicroak has fled to reform his army and then get revenge on Scizor and the Bug Nation. Due to their "unholy ways", the Swamp Nation has long lost the protection of the Virizion, who once protected the Forest and Swamp Nations. The special powers of the Swamp army's soldiers is poisoning opponents, slowly draining a potion of their health in the process. Pokémon |-|Earth Nation= Champion: Excadrill Deity: Groudon Description: The Earth, Brawl and Mountain Nations have a long history together. They shared their territories and lived in union together. However, due to the crisis, even this long-lasting friendship and partnership ended. Plus, the Earth Nation has always been at odds with the Forest Nation (and with the Swamp and Bug Nation as these three share territories) as the "nature-lovers" wanted to expand the vast forests of nature, AKA their territories, into the empty soil that is the Earth Nation's territories. You see, the soil seemed empty as no-one but the Mountain and Brawl Nations knew of the Earth Nation's underground cities. This prompted the Earth army to attack the Forest, Swamp and Bug Nations as well as the Volcano Army. After many battles that ended up with more and more of their underground cities destroyed, the Earth Nation was approached by the Mountain Champion, Tyranitar, who had formed an union with the Volcano Nation and offered to join them. Seeing his nation at the brink of defeat, the Earth Champion Excadrill agreed and the Desert Nation was formed. This began a phase of peace, a time needed to rebuild most of the cities. Excadrill may seem a little grumpy and harsh at times but cares deeply for his people and wants his nation to flourish. He is more of a lone wolf whose only friendly is his commander and assistant Rhyperior. The Earth Nation's patron deity is Groudon who, however, remains in deep sleep within Mt. Gekido, a region that has now been taken over by the Volcano Nation. With their deity sleeping and out of range for them at the moment, the Earth Nation has nothing left but to do the best they can with their own powers. The soldiers of the Earth Nation is able to dig through soft soil, finding treasures and other hidden collectibles within otherwise inaccessible areas. Pokémon |-|Sky Nation= Champion: Tyranitar Deity: Regirock Description: Just like the Earth Nation has always been at odds with the Forest Nation, the Mountain Nation always was with the Volcano Nation in a conflict of territories. You see, the Volcano Nation naturally wants to live in the hot climate of the Mt. Gekido mountain chain while the Mountain Nation views these mountains as their original territory. Luckily for the Mountain Nation, they were aided by their long-time partners from the Earth and Brawl Nations, thus defeated the Volcano Nation. They successfully pushed them back to the inside of the largest mountain of the chain, the Mt. Gekido. At first, they, along with the Earth, Brawl, Forest, Bug and Swamp Nations, were attacked by the new Volcano army. Many battles over territory were fought and many parts of the nation's land were lost in the process. Eventually, though, to the surprise of many, the Volcano Champion, Charizard, approached the nation's Champion, Tyranitar, and offered a peace treaty that would see the Mountain, Earth and Volcano Nation forming peace, sharing their land and in case of them got attacked, the other two would assist the attacked nation defend itself. Tyranitar is a loud and egocentric champion who cares for nothing but himself and his territory. He views his people like things that belong to him and therefore, he can do whatever he wants with them. The nation's patron deity is Regirock who sleeps deep within the Otoyk region alongside Regice, Registeel and their master Regigigas. However, despite Regirock being asleep, he's still able to give his powers to the Mountain Nation. Pokémon |-|Arctic Nation= Champion: Glalie & Froslass Deity: Regice Description: Pokémon |-|Scale Nation= Champion: Deity: Description: Pokémon |-|Ghoul Nation= Champion: Garchomp Deity: Rayquaza Description: Pokémon |-|Dark Nation= Champion: Zoroark Deity: Darkrai Description: Pokémon |-|Iron Nation= Champion: Aegislash Deity: Registeel Description: Pokémon |-|Sweet Nation= Champion: Wigglytuff Deity: Diancie Description: Pokémon Category:Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon Category:Wii U Games